War Is A Dangerous Game
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Five mice are on a mission, join their adventures.


War is A Dangerous Game

The compound had been under surveillance for several weeks and now was the right time to strike.

Five mice emerged from the woodland and lay prostrate behind a large pile of dirt. One of them poked his head around the side before swinging their sniper rifle around and he killed the two rooftop guards with silent shots. He whipped back as several shots fired back. They looked to their leader who just whipped out his blaster and leapt up, firing in a neat arc across the security fence. Three men dropped to the ground from under the eaves of the homestead. He just shrugged and pointed them onwards.  
'Come on, we're running short on time.' He growled as they all crawled through the undergrowth and came to the fence.  
'Gas, do your thing.' He whispered before rolling to the side to allow one of his comrades to move forward and start carefully cutting a hole in the fence, his partner not too far off his left shoulder.  
'Runner, I'm gonna need the resonance monitor and the 3 inch cutters.' he whispered and held his hand out. Another of the mice grabbed a pair of cutters out and a small box with several wires attached and placed both items in the outreached hand.  
'Thank you.' Gas whispered quietly before he clipped the box to the fence and made a circle of connection points with the attached wires before he looked over his other shoulder.  
'Tona, I'll need the 1/16 wire.' Tona nodded and grabbed the small roll off his webbing and passed it across, watching as Gas created a ring out of the wire and attached it to the connection points and switched the monitor on. The area within the circle sparked a soft blue and he quickly started cutting the wires inside, slowly working outwards and creating a gap big enough for the five mice to crawl through.

The five mice spread out on the far side of the fence and waited as Tona, Gas and Runner quickly repaired the hole and removed the resonance monitor.  
'Right, the only way out now is the main gate.' The leader, Logo, whispered as he crept forward and swung his blaster around, carefully watching for any movement.  
'Ok, Gas, Runner, you pair take the rear entrance. Tona, you and I have front entry and Flash is Sniper. Go!' the five mice scattered and took up positions around the house. 'Flash in place.' came across the air waves as he settled in a small hollow, covering the north and east sides, quickly covering himself and his rifle with leaves, dirt and garden matter.  
'Gas and Runner in location.' Again voices crossed the radio channels, this time as two mice slipped across the backyard at a run and dropped into the shadows near the back exit, burrowing under a couple of bushes there.  
'Tona and Logo in place.' a third radio call replied as the final pair of mice dropped into place near the front door, one curling up under a shrub and the other diving into a hollow log. Silence fell as the five mice settled in for a long wait. Eyes slowly drifting closed, but mind's still completely active

As darkness fell, each mouse opened their eyes and tapper their radio mike once. Logo grinned as he heard four taps before he tapped once in reply and each mouse knew that it was time. Silence fell as the light in the homestead flicked on and people could be seen moving around. Each mouse checked his weapon and made sure their radio headsets were firmly in place. Logo pulled a pain of binocs from his webbing and did a quick sweep, searching for their target. He couldn't see him at first so he put his binocs away and uttered his instructions, his throat mike picking up the vibrations from his voice box and sending them around the yard.  
'Alright, here we go boys. They may be listening, so I'll be brief. Attack!' he shouted the last word and four of the mice leapt to their feet, running straight into the hornets nest.

Tona fired a single shot and shattered a front window, diving through it just as someone retaliated from an upstairs window. Logo swore and crashed through the door, bringing his blaster to bear on the three humans in the main corridor. Around the back, Runner threw himself through the window, shattering it as he went, firing as he rolled to his feet, sending the humans running for the door, but Gas barged the door off its hinges and sent the humans stampeding out into the main room where Tona and Logo were already working.  
'You pair, check upstarts.' logo called as he fired at a man who was trying to flee out the side door. He dropped and lay still. A woman screamed as Tona spun and shot another man as he tried sneaking behind the two mice. 'Everyone shut up and you won't get hurt. We are trained killers, so if you keep screaming, you will die!' Logo roared and the woman fell silent. Gas and Runner came back down stairs, herding another group of people. A single shot was heard outside and Flash's voice came across.  
'One tried escaping out the east side, now dead.' the radios went silent again. Logo nodded and looked back at the kneeling humans in front of him.  
'Right, clear 'em and let's see what they're gonna tell us.' the woman started screaming again and with a melodramatic sigh, Logo took a quick aim and shot her in the shoulder.  
'Would you just shut up.' he growled as Gas and Runner picked her up and dragged her into the next room. She was quickly searched and Runner grabbed several sheets of paper from her inside pocket. When nothing else of interest came up, they picked her up and carried her up stairs, dropping her out the north window and letting Flash take pot shots at her.  
'Just take them straight upstairs, I wanna get out of here before dawn.' Logo called as the two mice dragged another two men out of the room and straight up stairs, searching each one and throwing them out the window as each search finished.  
'Alright, listen up. I want a few of you to stand up and start lining up on the stairs, one person on each step.' Logo called as the search was still taking too long. A few people stood up and did as instructed and soon enough, the search was going much faster. Tona stood at the top of the stairs and stopped the prisoners running that way and Logo stood at bottom and kept pushing people up, keeping the stairs full. Several people tried to escape, but Logo simply shot them in the shoulder or the knee and forced them up the stairs, showing no mercy. Eventually the people gave up and just kept on going up the stairs, the shots coming from outside affirming what was going to happen at the end of the search.

It took almost all night, but eventually they had gotten through all fifty seven junior staff as well as the twelve senior officers. The pile of confiscated material was huge and the pile of bodies outside was incredible. 'Alright Flash. That's all of them. Get up here and grab some of this stuff.' Logo called out the open window. He watched as Flash quickly stood up, leaves and muck falling from him as he walked around the back of the house and came up the stairs. They all started picking up the stuff and packing it into their packs, not bothering to keep it flat or in order, it was just a mad rush to get packed up before anyone came to the house for whatever reason.

The last pieces of paper were shoved away just as Logo heard a vehicle pull up outside. Logo swore and quickly ran into a small room off to one side, this fellow mice cramming in with him.  
'No one fart.' Logo whispered before all five mice fell silent and listened.

Downstairs, three people had pulled up and had walked around to the north side, a woman's scream drawing Logo out of the room. He looked out the window and grinned before he drew his blaster and whistled, shooting the three women just as they looked up. He quickly holstered his blaster and grabbed his pack off the floor.  
'let's go.' he called and they all shouldered their packs and leapt out the north window and landed on the pile of bodies, quickly dropped down to ground level and took off at a stately run, heading for the main entrance.  
'I never thought seventy two bodies would make a pile that big.' Flash commented as they jogged. Logo threw him a dirty look as they rounded the last bend and melded into the shadows.

Flash swung his sniper rifle off his shoulder again and took aim at one of the guards at the gate, firing quickly and dropping all three guards before the sound of the first shot had fully dispersed. Logo grinned, patted Flash on the shoulder and led his unit down the last couple hundred meters and straight out the gate.

Several hours later, after jogging through the dense forest and carefully crossing a river, they came to where they had left their bikes. The five mice had removed their headsets as they had jogged and now they called for their bikes, this served two purposes, but the main reason was to avoid getting shot.  
'Killer. Over here.' Runner called and his jet black bike appeared through the trees.  
'Yo, Dueller, we're back.' Gas added and grinned as his pure white bike came out from the shadows.  
'Hey Combat. Where are you?' Logo asked and spun as his bike emerged from the track they had just come along. Its red paint covered in mud.  
'Target!' Flash yelled and turned just as his bike lowered itself out of a tree, on its rear grappling hook. Flash just shook his head and walked over. Tona walked across the clearing and threw the camouflage covers of his own insentient bike and sighed.  
'I have got to pass my AI test soon.' he whispered as he sat his pack on the seat and quickly stripped his jumpsuit off, his fellow mice doing the same, to reveal clean riding outfits underneath.

Runner, his real name was Braidy, the pure white mouse of the group, flicked his long black hair out of the collar of his dark blue riding gear and smiled, grabbing a clean pair of glasses from a compartment on his bike and wrapping his old pair in his jumpsuit. He sat on the ground and yanked the black boots off, grabbing a pair of dark blue motorbike boots and pulling them on, tossing his black boots onto the growing pile of black clothing in the middle of the clearing. The gloves followed the boots and he sat back, closing his eyes again.

Gas, real name of Emission, a khaki mouse with soft brown hair, kicked his boots off and yanked his jumpsuit down, revealing a dark green riding outfit and matching green boots. He laughed as Flash fell over before he tossed his old gear on the pile and yanked on his black fingerless gloves and dropped down next to Braidy.

Flash, real name Crimson, the light tan mouse of the unit, ripped his jumpsuit and boots off as he lay on the ground, revealing a yellow and black riding outfit, perfectly matching his bike. He threw the tattered clothes onto the pile and grabbed his knuckle guards off his bike and yanked them on, putting his hands behind his head and grinning as he waited.

Logo, real name Decal, a dark brown mouse with hair of orange, grinned and sat on a log, carefully removing his boots, gloves and jumpsuit and tossing them onto the pile, revealing a stunning red outfit, a few shades darker that his bike. His boots were black with four red straps across them. He stood and grabbed his gun belt from his bike, carefully strapping it on.

Tona, Daytona by birth. A red-brown mouse with long grey hair quickly removed his jumpsuit and revealed a stunning silver and white outfit with boots of black and as he removed his over gloves, a beautiful pair of black gloves with silver piping were revealed.

The five mice had kept their tails tucked in their outfits and were getting a little uncomfortable.  
'hey Decal, can we stop a few more minutes, my tail is killing me?' Daytona asked as he rolled up the camouflage netting and tucked it back onto his bike.  
'well, we have to burn these old outfits, so I guess we could take a break.' Decal replied, not looking up from where he was wiping away some of the mud from the front of his bike.  
'alright!" the other mice chorused and in a flurry, they had all removed their boots and riding pants, leaving them sitting around in their boxers, their tails waving and working the circulation back into them. Decal grinned and quickly followed their lead, before he grabbed a box of matches from his pocket and carefully cleared an area of ground, piled the clothes onto the clear area and lit them, the acrid smell soon driving the mice to return to the discomfort of their long riding pants, tucking their tails back out of sight before they pulled out and vanished down another track, just five 'regular' people riding their bikes on a sunny day.

The five mice quickly pulled into town and headed straight to the garage where they lived temporarily. The door opened automatically and the five mice rolled in, the door closing softly behind them. Braidy smiled and yanked his helmet off, turning and hanging it on the handle bars before turning and walking over to where Emission sat. 'we did just fine sweet, quit worrying.' he said as he lifted Emission's helmet off and sat it on the floor, hugging his partner and letting Emission pull him into a quick kiss.

Decal shook his head and walked across the room, stopping in front of the transporter and he keyed it, opening a porthole home.  
'alright you lot, let's go home.' he called as he walked back to his bike and mounted up, grinning as Braidy ran back across, grabbing his helmet and mounting up, pulling in just behind Emission. A cheer went up from the five mice as they roared across the room and vanished into the teleporter.

The five mice came roaring out of the teleporter and quickly swung their biker left and powered straight out of the room, up the ramp and out onto the red surface of Mars, their home. Decal opened his visor and breathed deep, letting the smells of Mars flood back into his heart and mind.  
'Ah, home.' he sighed happily as he closed his visor again and sped onwards, heading straight to Base 163.

Emission pulled up nice and close to Braidy and offered him his hand. Braidy took it briefly and smiled.  
'It's so good to be home.' Braidy added as the five mice pulled up to the gate and produced their ID cards. The guard took one look at them and waved them through, a small smile on his face.  
'Welcome home.' he called as they sped away.

Word spread like wild fire that they had returned and by the time they pulled into the main garage and dismounted, everyone had gathered around to see how the five heroes were. Decal looked around the faces and smiled as his lover appeared at the edge of the crowd. 'Falcon! I missed you!' he yelled and slowly started working his way through, Falcon heading through the crowd to him. They met somewhere in the middle and Falcon picked Decal up, holding him close and carrying him out of the press of bodies.

The other four mice worked their way through the crush and gathered around Falcon and Decal. The other mice all turned to look at them so Falcon lifted Decal up onto his shoulders.  
'My friends, we have succeeded. The human threat has been destroyed and we will live on in peace.' he smiled as the crowd went nuts and Falcon let him down, smiling broadly at the news.

No one had been happy when the news had reached them that there were plans for a manned craft to visit Mars to take samples so a small undercover group had been inserted. This was the only reason those five mice even went to Earth in the first place, to protect their secret.

The five mice headed down another corridor, having left Falcon back in the main garage. 'So what do you think will be next for us?' Daytona asked as they walked. Crimson turned to face him.  
'You are getting your AI licence.' he replied before turning back and continuing to walk.  
'I really don't think I can do it.' Daytona added. Emission sighed and fell into step with him.  
'If you think like that, of course you won't. Think positive.' Braidy nodded and took Emission's hand.  
'Yeah, just believe in yourself. We all do.' Decal and Crimson both nodded and stopped outside the office of their commanding officer. Decal reached out and knocked, adjusting his pack as they waited.  
'Come in.' the voice was soft and gentle, unlike most commanders. Daytona opened the door and the five mice walked in, unslinging their packs. Emission closed the door after them.  
'As ordered, Ma'am. All documents relating to the Earth mission, Ma'am.' Decal announced as they held their bags out in front of themselves. The commander nodded and pointed to a table off to the side.  
'Just dump it all over there and we'll talk about your reward.' the five mice grinned and quickly emptied their bags, neatly piling it all onto the table. The commander walked over and looked at the pile.  
'That's quite a haul. So, what do you each want most of all?' she asked as she sat on the corner of her desk, a soft smile on her face.  
'Well, I was kinda hoping for a couple of new upgrades for my bike.' Braidy replied.  
'Done. What about the rest of you?' she moved back to behind his desk and grabbed a requisition form, signing it before handing it to Braidy, along with a pen.  
'Just name it and it's yours.' Emission stepped forward.  
'I was hoping for new quarters, ones that I can share with the most important mouse in my life.' Braidy looked up, a shy smile on his face. The commander nodded and grabbed another signed requisition form. "Deal. I hope you both enjoy it.' she added with a wink as he passed Emission the form and another pen. Decal stepped up next. 'I was after a couple of new bikes, one for me and one for my lover, if that's possible?' Decal stepped back as the commander grinned and grabbed out yet another requisition form.  
'Anything you want, you got it.' she grinned and gave it to Decal along with yet another pen. Crimson looked up.  
'I need a new sniper rifle and attachments, this one's getting a little on the obsolete side.' the commander grinned and stood up, leading Crimson over to a cabinet filled with many different weapons.  
'Which one would you like?' she asked. Crimson looked at the sniper rifles and pointed at one.  
'I like the look of that one.' he smiled as the commander opened the cabinet and lifted the gun free, passing it to the excited mouse. She then grabbed another requisition form, one that was already filled out and handed it to the mouse.  
'Take this down to the armoury and they'll give you all the attachments and ammo.' Crimson grinned and sat down on the floor, running his hands over his new toy. The commander turned to Daytona and smiled.  
'What about you? What do you want most of all?' Daytona looked up from his feet and smiled sadly.  
'I want nothing more that to pass my AI test and get a real bike, but I just can't do it.' he looked back down at his boots.  
'Hey now, I'll get you some extra help and you'll have a brand new AI bike in no time, I promise.' the commander grinned and pulled out a different form and handed it to Daytona. 'Take this down to the training center and I'm sure they'll be happy to help.' Daytona took the paper and smiled.  
'Thank you so much Ma'am.' he saluted neatly and grinned as the commander saluted back, his heart swelling with pride. 


End file.
